Usuario discusión:Hikari kat/Archivo 1
¡Bienvenido! Hola Hikari kat. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Poke Espectaculos Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Mi pagina de discusion Bienvenido a mi pagina de discusion. Aqui podras charlar y preguntarme cosas. No te pongas timido! Preguntame lo que quieras! --•Kristal • 23:46 17 sep 2009 (UTC) HOLA AMIGA http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Destacado.png HOLA AMIGA BUENO PUES TE INVITO A NUESTRA WIKIA EN LA CUAL PODREMOS ASER LO QUE QUERAMOS BUENO ESPERO Y ASEPTES ADIOS--midori 23:22 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Veo que ya me hiciste administradora por los nuevos íconos que se ven. Que pases bien, un saludo. --HarukaAngel 23:26 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Si ya la vi, suerte con ella^^ --HarukaAngel 23:30 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya he hecho artículos aquí... ¿Qué tal: Pokémon Saga Special Travel: Ash y Día, otra vez viajando y Pokémon Special Travel. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 15:23 18 sep 2009 (UTC)) Si Y con los sprites, bueno las caras son las de la página que está en la portada, el sábado las subiré(si no llueve) y si no te importa voy a corregir un pequeño error que tienes: haora es ahora. --HarukaAngel 18:06 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Donde conseguiste esas imágenes de Soul/Alma?? He buscado en internet y nada. --HarukaAngel 18:10 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Como??? Como has podido subir el logo de tu wiki, me puedes decir? esque ya lo e intentado todo y nada.......--Paul the pokemonlover 18:32 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Me again Cuando suba las caras debo poner Archivo: Cara de tal pokemon.png o sólo Cara de tal pokemon.png. Y es png o jpg?? Y te creo (si me da el tiempo) el artículo Hikari pero tú pones sus datos. --HarukaAngel 18:34 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Y acabo de crear ICarly versión pokémon, luego subo las imágenes de las caras. Besitos^^ --HarukaAngel 19:02 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Estaba en el chat de wikidex y por eso no había visto tu mensaje, si no cambio de página no me aparece el cartel de nuevos mensajes. Y de nada, jeje. Otra cosa, ya tenemos 7 artículos. No puede parecer mucho pero es bastante para empezar hace poco. --HarukaAngel 21:39 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok pero Ya cree el artículo de Hikari. --HarukaAngel 21:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Quería preguntarte si esta wiki es sólo para pokénovelas y fics, xq creí k sería interesante hacer un artículo para que los usuarios pudieran opinar sobre los personajes del anime. No sé q t parece. --HarukaAngel 22:56 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks Me parece buena idea. Mañana subiré las imágenes y quieres que cree la página para las encuestas? Cómo quieres que se llame? [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Ok Pero ya me voy lo hago después. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Volví Ahora creo el artículo y se ve que te gusta Alma/Soul. --HarukaAngel 00:25 19 sep 2009 (UTC) A mi también No desde que la vi, sino ahora que la estoy conociendo más. Y estoy creando un personaje con su imagen, luego la subiré. Podría usarla para una pokénovela. Y como quieres que sea la portada?? --HarukaAngel 00:47 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Se vería lindo, creo que está bien. --HarukaAngel 01:57 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Um Yo ni idea de eso, podrías preguntarle a algun administrador en WikiDex como Profesor Pokémon. Él me parece más simpático que Ciencia al Poder. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Jeje Bueno, pregúntale al que vos quieras, con el que te sientas más cómoda y ya estoy avanzando con el personaje basado en Alma, se llamará Katherine pero le dirán Katy. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) Que bueno Cualquier cosita me avisás pero dentro de un rato ya me voy, xq son las 11:18 p.m. y después me cuesta dormirme cuando estoy mucho rato en la computadora jeje. [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|♥Your friend: Carol♥]] ([[Usuario Discusión:HarukaAngel|♥Tell me something♥]]) hola gracias por imvitarme,la verdad es que eres un angel presiosa! xd--~*Jc*~ 11:44 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Te quedo re buena Voy a subir algunas caras que tengo en la commputadora, luego busco más y si me da tiempo las subo. --HarukaAngel 21:17 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Si De ahí las saqué, es la página k estaba en la portada. Pero ayer no me dio el tiempo para subir más y no las tengo acá así k voy a buscar más y después las subiré. Besos. --HarukaAngel 15:50 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Y... Un nuevo personaje llamado Haruka?? --HarukaAngel 15:53 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Por cierto Está divino el logo nuevo, muy adorable ^^, donde conseguiste la información sobre Alma?? Xq en mi blog dijiste algo sobre ese episodio. Y has escuchado esta canción: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk8YQbueskI?? --HarukaAngel 16:36 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Si, pero de donde lo viste?? Y yo no había escuchado la canción hasta ayer, XD. --HarukaAngel 16:46 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, gracias La verdad no conocía esa página, veí las imágenes de los episodios en Serebii.net, pero ese todavía no lo tienen. Por cierto, terminé a Katy, ahora estoy haciendo otro de ella. Cuando pueda lo subo, ahora me tengo k ir, besitos. --HarukaAngel 16:54 20 sep 2009 (UTC) hola hola amiga bueno pues espero y no creas que te quiero aser la copetenci ni nada lo unico que quiero aser es aser una paguina en donde todos nos podamos divertir bueno espero y te nos unas quiero saber sobre ti y tus novelas o lo que agas bueno adios http://es.pokefanfics.wikia.com/wiki/POKENOVE_Wiki--Kimori 22:24 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Mira Tengo una nueva historia: Las aventuras de Katherine por Johto, espero que te guste. --HarukaAngel 01:17 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya las he estado viendo, suerte con ellas^^ --HarukaAngel 01:34 21 sep 2009 (UTC) xD el que mas me ha gustado es el de: Diamond vs Pearl - Hey, Dawn! sobre los personajes de carly, freddie etc... deberias poner la imagen de un pokemon (en un episodio) como referencia n_n --•Kristal • 01:36 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Si lo sé, pero todavía no las he subido. Cuando lo haga las pondré en su artículo, así como en el de Katy, ya terminé tres imágenes de ella^^ --HarukaAngel 01:42 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Lo que pasa es que... la computadora no es mía, si lo fuera ya lo habría hecho. Tengo otra, la XO que regaló el año pasado el presidente a todos los niños de las escuelas de todo el país (nos quiere comprar con computadoras, XD), pero para entrar a internet funciona con redes (xq es una laptop), entonces tengo que estar cerca de una escuela y desde mi casa no estoy lo suficientemente cerca, así que no las puedo subir pero mañana lo voy a intentar. --HarukaAngel 01:49 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Bueno Espero que no sea mucho problema para ti, acá va uno: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Eevee_subido_en_una_roca.png, ahora te mando los otros. --HarukaAngel 02:01 21 sep 2009 (UTC) http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP547_Skitty_de_Aura.png http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP529_Ambipom_de_Maya.png http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:EP554_Umbreon_%282%29.png ya están todos, gracias de antemano!!!! --HarukaAngel 02:06 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Eres una gran amiga, you're so sweet^^, algún día esta computadora será mía. Pichu: Sueña. Yo: Soñar no cuesta nada^^ XD, bueno gracias y dentro de un rato me voy xq ya es tarde, see you! --HarukaAngel 02:13 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias y... es porque el inglés me gusta, no sé, ya es un hábito escribir algunas cosas en inglés. Bueno, edito las páginas y ya me voy xq me están diciendo k m vaya a acostar. Cuídate. ---- Ush Esa Raquel es insoportable, apenas la conozco y no me la baco, XD. Bueno, sólo pasaba a decirte que vas muy bien con tu historia y ya me voy. Besos. --HarukaAngel 01:56 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Graxias-- Pues esta wikia mola aunque todavia estan mejor superdex wiki y wikidex y fákemon xD, pues eso, intentaré mejorarlo grax!! --I´m shiny 14:57 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok, entendido, cambio y corto. pero. tuve una pokénovela pero me la borro un administrador de wikidex pues eso... --I´m shiny 15:02 22 sep 2009 (UTC) pd: era mu chula xD ah eso haré.. --I´m shiny 15:07 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Muy pronto Voy a planearlo, será...aún no tengo idea de como será pero lo haré, xD. --HarukaAngel 16:42 22 sep 2009 (UTC) JEJE ^^ JEJE ESPERO QUE SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS ^^ --Typhlosion95 22:00 22 sep 2009 (UTC) THANKS xD GRACIAZ JEJE Mira estas imágenes http://th02.deviantart.net/fs42/300W/f/2009/084/e/5/Cute_Pichu_by_Veemonsito.jpg http://fc04.deviantart.com/fs46/f/2009/185/d/c/Cute_Pichu_by_suzie55.jpg No son adorables?? Mañana las subo, si te parece. --HarukaAngel 01:51 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Gracias, cuando pueda las subo xq ya sabes que la computadora no es mia, es de mi hermano. --HarukaAngel 19:14 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Si Pero apenas llevo 100 ediciones, xD. Bueno, es todo por ahora, besos. --HarukaAngel 21:25 23 sep 2009 (UTC) PD:De donde sos?? Y.. dejaste tu pokénovela: "La búsqueda de la piedra alfa" en suspenso, quiero saber que es lo que pasó, xD. --HarukaAngel 22:16 23 sep 2009 (UTC) La verdad No sé leer mentes xD, bueno te dejo para que la sigas, suerte. --HarukaAngel 22:34 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Kristy Ya he subido no sé cuantas caras de pokémon, fijate en las subidas de archivos en cambios recientes para que veas cual no subir. --HarukaAngel 23:32 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Y... he subido varias de tu pokénovela: La búsqueda de la piedra alfa. --HarukaAngel 01:22 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa podemos sacar las caras de acá ya que está todas juntas: http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Profesor_Pok\u00e9mon/Caras_MM --HarukaAngel 01:28 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Em No era una pregunta x3, sólo te dije k ya había subido varias caras de pokémon y k te fijaras cuales eran para k no las subieras repetidas, aunque abajo te sale un aviso, pero para que no te tomaras la molestia. --HarukaAngel 01:31 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Yo... también las sacaba de ahí pero como ví k en wikidex estaban todas juntas las de las hembras y machos se me hace más fácil sacarlas de ahí. --HarukaAngel 01:41 25 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: y esas imágenes están muy buenas. xD Ya las subí, y dice k es un duplicado del otro pero en wikidex también lo dice. Aunque creo que si deberíamos subirlas xq algunas personas querrán diferenciar sus personajes de macho y hembra. Por ej: la pokénovela estrella tiene a una Ambipom hembra. --HarukaAngel 14:04 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Mirá Conseguí tres íconos para usar en personajes desconocidos: Archivo:?.png Archivo:?1.gif Archivo:?2.gif Qué tal? --HarukaAngel 16:16 25 sep 2009 (UTC) ENTENDÍ xD, pero igualmente ya subí algunas, ahora no voy a estar borrándolas y también yo no me sé las diferencias así que... Bueno, creo que voy a hacer otra pokénovela, todavía no tengo bien clara la idea pero la quiero hacer y ya continué iCarly v. p., Spencer tuvo que meter su cabeza en el inodoro para sacar un Torchic, pobrecito. --HarukaAngel 00:43 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Todavía... no lo sé exactamente pero uno de los personajes tal vez sea una Kirlia, tal vez. Ahora la pienso un poco más y ya la empiezo. --HarukaAngel 01:05 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Que curiosidad xD, espero que no se haya roto nada. Voy a estar en wikidex para buscar información para mi novela y el fin de semana no voy a estar mucho xq el sábado tengo un aniversario y el domingo el cumpleaños de un vecino que cumple 1 año, el Pablito. --HarukaAngel 01:21 26 sep 2009 (UTC) De nada... La verdad es que use mi imaginación. Iba a poner en una: "...Kristal, en Diversión Pura, le llama a Barry como su bebé y el siempre huye, a pesar de que el quiso que fuera su novia?" (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:51 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Yo ya estoy en WikiDex X3. Por cierto... ¿Qué tal la historia de Mix Región? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:56 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Estoy en el chat. Y la historia, luego la continuo la de Mix Región. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 13:59 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Puedo??? Me puedo convertir en admin burocrata o rolback.Dime que hago??? muchas ediciones crear muchos articulos subir las caras de los pokes etc gracias --Jarf1998 15:50 26 sep 2009 (UTC) A question ¡¿Te gusta Barry?! Xq al personaje de Kristal que venís a ser vos, le gusta y en tu página pusiste: love u con corazoncitos. --HarukaAngel 16:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Oye trabajare mucho y lo hare bien --Jarf1998 16:04 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Sí... Pero me aburro allí :(. Prefiero estar aquí X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:22 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Bueno... Lo que quieras. Te gusta mucho Barry, ¿Eh? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:38 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) Por cierto... frame|Como estas ¿De dónde sacas las imágenes del anime? Es que yo solo veo WikiDex y Serebii.net (Pero de hay no se pueden sacar imágenes) X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:23 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Info Nombre Jarf(Julio) Edad 11 color favorito naranja Pokemon inicial:Chimchar Mejor amigo:Kristal Clase entrenador cordinador Aparaicion mas importante:Pokemon diversion pura Imagen: esta entre las mas recientes thumb|Julio historia Julio es un entrenador de ciudad corazonada,nacio y crecio ahi.A los 10 años no pudo ser entrenador por que tenia mucha escuela,a los 11 años vino el profesor Serbal y le dejo escoger un Pokemon y escogio a chimchar.Y ahi inico su viaje Luego voy a poner los pokemones que se les ha visto a julio Estoy conectada... Por cierto... Bue dibujo el de Kristal, ¿Lo has hecho tú? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Y... ¿Sabes como hacer esto: Estas, por ejemplo aquí, en Poke Espectaculos... ¿Cómo hago para guardar la imagen entera de la página, Screenshots? X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:54 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) ¿En el xat? ¿En el Xat ese que me dejaste en la discusión? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:57 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Lo malo es que... Me costara copiarlo entero :(. Bueno, allá voy X3. Por cierto... ¿Podrías darme el link? Es que yo solo me se estas páginas de juegos: Juegos.com Juegos de chicas.com Y una llamada juegos diarios.com (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:06 27 sep 2009 (UTC)) Administrador?! Viva! Es inesperado, nunca habia pasado algo semejante, lo hare lo mejor posible! --santi 22:24 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Yeah, of course Si^^ son muy lindas. ♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:31 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Jeje, pero... xq en Mr. Kat pusiste kat con k y no con c?? --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 22:52 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Estaba... buscandote imágenes de Barry y Dawn en las imágenes de Google pero me salió cualquier cosa, y encontré esto: http://www.dragoart.com/tuts/2627/1/1/how-to-draw-dawn-from-pokemon-diamond-and-pearl.htm es un tutorial para dibujar a Dawn, por si te interesa^^ Lástima que no encontré las imágenes, cuando encuentre una la subo como: ''B x K 100% love o B x K 4ever o lo mismo pero en español: B x K x100pre, xD. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 20:38 28 sep 2009 (UTC) PD: Ahora voy a estar menos xq volví al liceo de las vacaciones de primavera, pero después está la fiesta de la primavera de Dolores (única en el mundo, en serio, pero en otros lados de Uruguay la han copiado, la de acá es la original y la más linda xD) y del miércoles al lunes no voy al liceo. Yo no hago carro xq prefiero mirarlo pero lo están haciendo de Michael Jackson, ¿conocés la fiesta? Jaja, me mata de risa Kristal y Barry, otra loca pokéaventura. Cuando Kristal dijo te quedaste en b..., pensé que iba a decir bo***. Y tuvo que usar falda, xD. Sos muy buena para hacer reír. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:03 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja Después me di cuenta que quería decir boxers, xP. De Happiny, pobre Barry. Y no, no las he visto. Por cierto, pensás que esto lo deberíamos decir las chicas??: Hey you, I say what I mean I mean what I say when I say Chorus: Girls like boys, Who never want to stay you see As soon as they walk away, We step in their direction, That's okay, Who wants to have some guy, not I, Sticking right by my side, We can not take rejection, This is for your information --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 00:26 29 sep 2009 (UTC) ***xP*** Me salió con Chorus xq estaba viendo la letra, entonces como ese es el estribillo, olvidé borrarlo. Y lo de las contribuciones, tal vez sea xq sos administradora y xq acá podés hacer cualquier artículo y subir cualquier imagen, bueno no cualquiera pero hay mucha más libertad que WD. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:03 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Yyyy.... que te pasó?? Digo, si se puede saber por supuesto. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:34 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Uuuy Eso no debería hacerlo si le gustás. En mi clase sólo hay cinco "nenes", y no son muy lindos. --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 01:44 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Si a él... realmente le gustás no debería hacer eso. Por cierto, de dónde sos?? Xpero un ratito y me voy xq mi mamá me apura para que me vaya a acostar¬_¬ --♥♥Your friend: Carol♥♥ 02:05 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui hablemos Ese tipo es un IDIOTA, y Ciencia al Poder tambien. Quien se cree él para venir y tirar nuestro fanastismo? Es administrador? NO! Y nos amenaza con bloqueos inesesarios! Dire esto: ' QUE SE VAYA AL CUERNO!' Perdon por eso, pero estoy furioso >:( --santi 00:24 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡Sí! Exacto! Y además borro la image de imagenshak que me enviaste. Dile a Hakura que me agregue a la lista, dijo que em agregaria el lunes, y hoy es martes. --santi 00:33 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Hikari que de tiempo! bueno era para preguntarte una cosa.....¿porque las personas que editan escriben algo asi como:"Empoleon de Kristal" que yo sepa esos son personajes de las mismas pokenovelas que aqui se acen o no?--Maestro Pokemon 14:45 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok bueno puede que aga eso con mis personajes algun dia por haora no tengo tiempo porque en otra Wiki tengo otra pokenovela (que tiene mas exito que cualquier otra de las que e echo XD) y otra cosa como eres una de mis amigas del Wiki te puse un personaje en la Pokenovela que tengo aqui XD--Maestro Pokemon 14:45 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿¡¡¡!!!??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿ENTONCES ERAS TU???!!! tremendo susto me pegaste creia que tenia un virus de computadora o algo asi! (XD)--Maestro Pokemon 14:50 30 sep 2009 (UTC) No hay cuidado... No importa ya bueno que te parece si lees mi Pokenovela en la Pokenovela Wiki se llama Aventura Pokemon! (estoy aciendo el capitulo 8)--Maestro Pokemon 15:27 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Seguro que es eso Denuncialo con el Profesor Pokémon, o que se una a esta wikia y lo bloqueamos, el bloqueo sera eterno y sera tanto para Poké espectaculos como para WikiDex. --santi 17:37 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¿¿Dónde.... conseguiste esas historietas del manga como Hey Dawn?? --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 23:17 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Aaah y donde podría leer el manga en internet?? Acá no hay ¬_¬ Y que onda con ese tal Y.2. no sé que? Se cree administrador amenazando al Santiago de que iba a pedir que lo bloquearan?? Por cierto, creo que voy a hacer una historia de locuras, hablada en uruguayo xD. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 23:58 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Sip Ya ví, y ahora voy a hacer la historia. Que nombre le puse?? Ah! Locuras y pavadas habladas totalmente en uruguayo o en uruguayo. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 00:09 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Dice... Santiago que te diga que capturó un Cresselia y que terminaron los chaparrones con truenos. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 00:23 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo no sé si vos... conocés los shippings de pokémon, aunque lo más probable es que si. Bueno, una amiga de WikiDex, Usuario:Dawnmegafan, quiere hacer artículos de los shippings pero allá no la dejan, ya conocés a los de WikiDex ¬_¬ ella ahora los va a hacer en otra wiki, pero no me dijo si en esta o en la de Satoshi Dakara. Por eso quería saber si acá se podrían hacer esos artículos para decircelo a ella. Espero que no te aburras leyendo todo esto xD. Bueno, besos cuidate. --♥♥Leave it all to me♥♥ ♥ Write me here 21:24 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Perdón apagué la computadora xq pateé un enchufe y ya vino mi hermano así que me tengo que ir pero voy a intentar algo. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 15:42 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Bueno Pero voy a ver si de acá puedo entrar al chat, anda allá y te digo si puedo. ♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 15:59 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaa Estabas en el xat y yo ni enterada, esta noche no estoy como las otras veces así que si vamos a hablar tiene que ser de tarde. Chau, chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:53 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Kristal... voy a invitar a alguien al chat, si ves esto entonces estoy allá. Si no estoy allá estoy acá o en las wikis y si no estoy en ningún lado es xq vino mi hermano y le tengo que dejar la computadora. Ok? pero ahora voy a andar en el xat en cuanto invite a alguien. Chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 18:59 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaah al fin llegaste, te estuve esperando en el xat. Invité a Carlos pero se tuvo que ir. Te espero allá, si querés ir x supuesto. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:57 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Aaaaaaah al fin llegaste, te estuve esperando en el xat. Invité a Carlos pero se tuvo que ir. Te espero allá, si querés ir x supuesto. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 20:57 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Que hermoso regalo, nunca se me habria ocurrido haber podido a hacer algo así. XD --santi 19:20 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Si... Estoy en el de WikiDex y en este. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 21:14 4 oct 2009 (UTC)) Ayyyyyyyyyy Te quedó re linda, estaba mirando los mensajes y vi que decía: te hice esto. Y yo pensé, quién me lo hizo?? Jaja y a mi me pasa lo mismo que a vos con tu hermana, sólo que la computadora es de mi hermano jaja. Bueno, chau y gracias está divina. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:41 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Tranquila, no importa. Si uno que yo me se a veces también es un incordio X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:34 5 oct 2009 (UTC)) HOLA!!!! n_n COMO ESTAS? PASANDO A SALUDAR =)--CARLOSTYPHLOSION 20:17 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Typhlosion_E_brillante.gif ¿Puedo.... ...subir videos? Si es así, tienen que ser sólo de pokémon? --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:09 8 oct 2009 (UTC) No importa... y decime boba pero, cuál es la opción video?? xP --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 21:22 8 oct 2009 (UTC) En mi historia... ...querés ser una Glaceon que sea la fan #1 de Barry?? Sólo es una idea xD Y las letras de la portada, al principio creo que no deberían ser amarillas, no se nota mucho, podrían ser gold o un cachín más grande. Bueno, también me decís que personalidad querés tener, okay? Loca no podés ser porque ya es Vale y Venu también me había pedido ser loca, lo que podés ser es una loca fan de Barry xD Chau, chau. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:21 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Otra cosita, restauré la cara de cleffa k borraste xa trasladarla cara de cleffa.png pero no puedo, no sé k pasa ¿la vuelvo a borrar? --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 16:33 9 oct 2009 (UTC) PD: Linda imagen de Alma, de dónde es? Archivo:Alma arreglada.png ¡Que bien :)! X3. Por cierto... Siento no haber estado aquí. Es que estoy crwando u hack rom muy novedoso pero complicado. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:02 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¿Podrías... ...hacerlo tú? Es que mi este de copiar pegar tarda mucho en cargarse y yo también quiero continuar la historia X3. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:20 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) xD Si, podés, pero él no viaja con todos xq no puedo meter a tantos. Y sobre tu problema, mmm mejor andá al hospital por las dudas xD Yo tengo una obsesión con las canciones en inglés, no se porque pero me encantan. Bueno y lo de la imagen, cada vez que busco a Alma en las imágenes de google me aparece cuakier cosa, la busco por alma soul kotone, lo único parecido que me aparece son los videojuegos. Bueno, bye!! --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 19:28 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Pues la verdad... No X3. Tengo una parte de algo en mi discusión. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:34 9 oct 2009 (UTC)) timido yo?? no tengo ninguna duda,me manejo aca como en wikidex--Zangoose7 22:28 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :( Este chat no me anda muy bien, podemos ir al xat, decile a marina que vaya también si quiere. Pleeeaaaaseee. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:08 10 oct 2009 (UTC) quieres que siga quieres que siga en diversion pura o no???? es que me puse triste por que me ignoraban =( quieres que siga o no???? firma tristemente:--Jarf1998 15:15 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Lo Siento Siento averte insultado a ti y a tus amigos oro es el mejor del mundo y kristal tambien me perdonas? POSDATA: YA E PEDIDO PERDON A TUS AMIGOS Que dijo thumb|Ojala te guste esta imagen :)kristal que dijo mewtree sobre oro???? a mi oro me cae bien si escogeria un manga escogerial la saga Gold lo digo enserio xD Bueno, ahora veo pero perdonaste a Mewtree?? Xq él te pidió perdón, y hoy de mañana en el chat se disculpó, hasta dijo: Oro es el mejor no un ****. Yo ya lo perdone, todos los del chat lo hicimos y hasta ahora ayuda a Rukariolucario con su historia. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:24 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Yyyyyy... los videos tienen que ser sólo de pokémon????? --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:29 12 oct 2009 (UTC) xP Es que como tooooodoooos saben, me encanta Miranda Cosgrove. Aunque puedo subir algún video de una de sus canciones mezclado con pokémon. --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 22:50 12 oct 2009 (UTC) xDDDDDDDD thumb|300px|right|lo grabe yo :PHola kristal recuerdas lo de la diversion no acabo en pokemon cristal este podia ser el trailer de lanzamiento xDDDDD mentira es el de la peli 13 de Pokemon grabado por mi :P PD:Como cambio mi firma?????? --Jarf1998 00:02 14 oct 2009 (UTC) hoal Me preguntaba Hikari¿Qué es el Liceo?--Acelfcolori 15:25 15 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Gracias por todo me tienes que decir cuando saaldre en tu pokenovela porque te puse un mensaje en la discusion de la pokenovela quiero aparecer en comienzos de una aventura Quiero ser esta:Archivo:Chica_DP pokemon prinplup que evolucione en empoleon dragonair.luxray y togekiss Pues... Que no me permite grabar bien las páginas, entrat en el chat, etc... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:59 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) Nada... Sigue sin funcionar :( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:38 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) Tampoco me sirve... ¿Algo más? Me desespero =( (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:47 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) Desde... Hace uno o dos días. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:02 15 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¿¿Can I... ¿¿Puedo salir en tu historia Los comienzos de una aventura?? Pliiiss o pleeeaaaaase, como prefieras xD El personaje sería el sprite de Alma, los pokémon: Piplup (macho) como inicial, después una (o sea hembra xP) Skitty que evolucionó en Delcatty y a veces le digo Katy de cariño xD, Pichu (macho), Eevee hembra que evolucionó en Glaceon y Cyndaquil (macho). Y quiero tener 3 listones, ser de Sinnoh, de Hojas Gemelas y llamarme Carolyn pero que me dijeran Carol o Kary. Okay? Bueno, bye! --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 14:14 16 oct 2009 (UTC) una preguntiya ¿Que pokemon te gusta más ? Es para hacerte una cosa :( Lo más seguro es que no siga con PDP. El chat no va. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:03 16 oct 2009 (UTC)) ¡Ya me funciona! Pero de un modo raro X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 10:01 17 oct 2009 (UTC)) Yyy.... ¿para que perder el tiempo con bobadas si puedo ir directamente al tema? xD Por cierto, ví tu nuevo avatar, loca xD si los de tu clase lo vieran.... xP Y otra cosita, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase, de tus historias las que más me gustan son Los comienzos de una aventura y Batalla, Espectáculo, Alma! puedo salir en esa última también?? Si es mucho problema para vos no importa, pero es que esa historia me gusta mucho. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:17 17 oct 2009 (UTC) hola ¿quieres salir en mi novela? si quierees dime el pokemon que eres y el personaje favorito tuyo ¡ojo! Alma está cogida El personaje... ...lo veo después, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Y para ponerle al video, que imágenes tenés??????? --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 13:47 17 oct 2009 (UTC) plis Puedo salir en lo e diversion pura?? quiero ser pau y ser esta:Archivo:35px-jolteon.png q pasa? q le psas al chat q no funciona??se qeda colgado y a veces ni me aparece--Zangoose7 17:45 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Diversion Pura Hola si me gustaria participar en Diversion Pura como Oro o Quinoa (o si no tambien un personaje kreado pero se llamara ruki y su pokémon favorito sera lucario Un Saludo: R.Lucario Dos cosas 1 la importante y seria xD:Seguire saliendo en diversion pura????? no sali en el cap 4 y en el cap 3 apenas sali responde con sinceridad que enverdad quiero saber si quieres que siga formanod parte de ella 2 la divertida xD:Deberiamos hacer un concurso de cuenos de Halloween y el ganador se lleva una plantilla conmemorativa que te parece EX personaje de diversion pura:--Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:31 18 oct 2009 (UTC) OK pero como voy a saber a que hora se conectan por ejemplo ustedes crean PDP y yo ando en el cole dime un horrio para hacerla o si no pasame el link del chat ese de PDP OK???? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:37 18 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Marcela la creadora de pokemon frontier 1 y de escape de isla gala, suerte. sorpresa sorpresa Aunque solo sea un test hazlo porfi respuestas en mi discusion 1-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Tu color 2-Me he encontrado una cría de murciélago:¿te gustaría adoptarla? Si o no 3-Si oyes un trueno, ¿sales para ver la tormenta o te escondes tu respuesta 4-Si ves una huella gigante:¿Huyes o buscas al que la ha dejado? tu respuesta 5-Suena el despertador:¿Saltas de la cama o sigues durmiendo? tu respuesta 6-Ves una araña en la habitación:¿la cuidas o la echas? tu respuesta Graciassss Eres......Bruja de la oscuridad!!! hey ¿puedo hacer un shipping o como se llame? y además quiero salir en pdp y aunqu tu noseas porfi diselo a la que sea de eso y ser esta:Archivo:paula.pngy, me gusta barry,como le gusta otra yo casi siempre no hablo y empezó a gustarme quinoa que es rukario concurso me gustaria entrar al concurso si no te molesta luego te doy mi dizfras Entrare Entrare al concurso con umbreporeon y jirachi malefico y subire varios mas vale?????? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 23:52 20 oct 2009 (UTC) Duskmagius Este es Duskmagius un Pokemon creado por Jarf1998 Es tipo fantasma y su habilidad es asustar al empezar una batalla baja el nivel de ataque de tu oponente. y aqui esta una foto de duskmagius http://img44.imageshack.us/img44/4253/duskmagius.png Participo en el... Concuros de Spritenoseque ese (Su nombre es difíxcil) (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:15 21 oct 2009 (UTC)) Se llama... Celebi muerto y es un zombie un poco tonto que no sabe lo que hace. Se llama Zombie] y lo he hecho yo X3 (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:17 21 oct 2009 (UTC)) este es mi dizfraz Archivo:Eeveebruja.png es una bruja con escoba que consiste en empezar una batalla y asustar y volar(como vuelo)a lavez se llama brujitavee hikari hola oye en la pag principal queria saber cuando se escoge la pknvla del mes y cuando se cambian los sabias que bueno oye en mi novela te pongo menos tranquila y mas ruda??--Espeon9 19:06 21 oct 2009 (UTC) genial! esta super tu wikia, me encanta te prometo de que pronto pondre mi pokenovela aqui, por cierto ya hice el capitulo 12 jeje bueno adios, voy a dar una vueltesita en tu wikia que esta super linda, bye! --Andrea444 13:43 23 oct 2009 (UTC) No... ...no hicimos PDP, por desgracia ¬¬ --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:50 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!!!! Hola mucho gusto, acabo de crear una cuenta ne wikidex pero me entere de esta pagina para poder crear una historia de usuario, el problema q tengo q me aparece un mensaje: ¡Recórcholis! Poke Espectaculos Wiki no tiene una página Usuario con este nombre. Haz clic aquí para comenzar esta página o aquí para buscar esta frase en el wiki. Si una página con este mismo título existía previamente, por favor revisa el registro de borrados. me podrias ayudar por favor♥♥♥ --♥♥Beauti Gardevoir♥♥ 19:50 24 oct 2009 (UTC)